Sakit Rasanya ( Hurts )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Zero awalnya hanya anak penyendiri karena penyakit yang diderita sampai ia bertemu dengan Yuki dan mereka menjadi sepasang sahabat. Mulai muncul perasaan Zero pada Yuki seiiring dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. Namun apakah ia bisa bertahan dengan banyak hambatan yang muncul? Sulit Merelakan karena sudah terlanjur cinta - Jodohku entah siapa, kenapa, dan kapan wkwkwkw
1. CHP 1

Sakit Rasanya

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Satu, dua, tiga, action.

Halo minna, kembali bersama saya Author Yuka-chan. Wah gak nyaka sudah bikin beberapa fanfic tahun ini hehehehehe. Di usia Yuka-chan yang masih muda dan menawan ini wkwkwkwk

Wah malah nyombongin diri di depan para readers, gomen gomen. Kali ini Yuka-chan pengen membuat fanfic lagi dengan meminjam karakter karakter Vampire Knight nih. Entah kenapa lagi mood saja pake mereka.

Aku juga melakukan casting pemeran fanfic ini sampai aku mendapat peran utama yang cocok wkwkwk.

Oke itu awal salam pembuka dari sayah, semoga kalian menikmati jalan cerita gajeh saya, jangan putus di tengah cerita nanti Yuka-chan sumpahin putus hubungan kalian hahahahaha ( *ketawa jahat )

Good Reading

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb

.

.

* * *

Dulunya, aku ingat sekali. Saat itu kita masih di sekolah dasar. Juga saat itu aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Aku sangat lemah, pendiam, dan pemurung karena penyakitku yang sudah kuderita sejak lahir membuatku lebih sering berada di kelas daripada bermain dan berolahraga bersama teman temanku.

Masa kecilku suram sekali seperti kegelapan malam menyelimuti diriku saat sinar sinar senyum teman temanku memancar setiap hari namun tidak mengarah padaku. Beberapa kali aku menyemangati diriku sendiri agar menjadi kuat dan berani dalam hati.

Akan tetapi, itu hanya kebohongan kecil dalam imajinasiku agar aku merasa terhibur dan terus hidup menghadapi hari ke depan. Kadang aku berbicara sendiri di kelas saat teman temanku sedang berolahraga di lapangan.

Menyenangkan juga kadang kadang, berbicara tentang masalah pelajaran, guru, teman temanku, dan hal lainnya kadang diselipi lelucon yang membuatku tertawa mengingatnya. Tapi beberapa kali aku melakukan hal ini, mengapa aku tetap merasa kesepian.

Betapa menyedihkan dan sialnya diriku, aku menahannya selalu menahannya, apapun masalahnya, aku selalu menahan air mataku dibalik senyuman kebohongan di hadapan teman temanku. Kadang aku ingin ada seseorang yang dapat merusak pertahanan air mataku yang bersembunyi dalam senyumanku. Aku ingin meluapkan semuanya di depannya.

Agar dia dapat menyetahui rasa sakitku tanpa ingin membuatku merasa lebih sakit lagi. Aku ingin sekali mempunyai seseorang seperti itu, bisa disebut seorang teman. Tapi apakah aku akan menemukan seseorang seperti itu. Seseorang mau bersama dan menemaniku. Hanya muzikjat atau keberuntungan saja aku bisa menemuinya atau bahkan kalau bertemupun ia belum tentu mau berteman denganku.

Aku menunggu sampai tiga tahun kemudian, kini aku sudah menginjak kelas enam SD. Sebentar lagi aku akan menghapi ujian masuk SMP dan lulus menuju jenjang tinggi selanjutnya. Aku merasa di SMP baruku nanti aku akan mempunyai teman.

Tapi tidak perlu menunggu sampai SMP aku sudah bertemu dengannya sekarang. Saat itu aku bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang menunggu di lorong sekolah, aku ingin pulang jalan kaki namun hujan deras menerjang sekolahku. Terpaksa aku harus menunggu jemputan ayahku.

Sambil menunggu aku memperhatikan air hujan yang jatuh dari angkasa dari balik jendela. Suara hujan membuatku merasa tenang menghanyutkan pikiran pikiran beratku selama di sekolah. Aku juga senang jika muncul hujan saat pelajaran olahraga karena teman temanku biasanya berada di kelas menemaniku secara tidak langsung disini.

Aku duduk di bangku tunggu, seorang anak perempuan menghampiriku. Wajahnya penuh dengan blepotan cokelat, ia terlihat membawa banyak sekali permen cokelat. Aku tidak kenal siapa gadis ini mungkinkah dia beda kelas denganku atau dia adalah adik kelasku. Dia mempunyai rambut cokelat panjang yang indah dan wajah yang imut namun ia cuek dengan keberadaanku disampingnya.

Kuhanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk, kedua kakiku berayun ke depan dan ke belakang untuk mengurangi rasa bosanku. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini, apalagi untuk anak berpenyakitan sepertiku.

"Hey, kamu nangis ya?" wajah gadis itu melihat wajahku dari bawah tiba tiba bertanya padaku.

"Eh...nggak kok" kagetku memandang gadis ini.

"Tapi kau terlihat sedih" ujarnya polos

"Nggak, aku tidak menangis, aku anak kuat" geramku sambil bergaya di depannya lalu tiba tiba aku terjatuh dari kursi, ia tertawa melihat tingkahku. Tawanya membuatku malu dengan diriku sendiri, lalu aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu, oh ya kau mau permen cokelat" dia membantuku berdiri dan menawari permen cokelat padaku, aku menerimanya sambil menahan tangisku karena sakit sehabis jatuh tadi.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku malu malu, biasanya jika aku terjatuh atau sakitku kumat lagi, aku sering ditinggal karena mereka tidak mau berurusan denganku jika terjadi sesuatu. Ia salah satu yang mau menolongku.

"Iya kok, perkenalkan namaku Yuki Cross, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis ini sambil menyulurkan tangannya. Ini baru pertama kali ada seseorang menyulurkan tangan padaku. Aku tahu ia masih belum tahu penyakit yang kuderita ini tapi aku sangat senang sekali dengan ia menyulurkan tangannya untukku.

Lalu aku membalas ulurannya, tanganku gemetaran ingin memegang tangannya yang putih seperti namanya yang berarti salju. Hujan ini menjadi saksi biksu pertemuan pertama kali kami saat itu.

Kemudian kami berdua sangat dekat sampai kami menginjak bangku SMP, ia tidak membiarkanku sendirian jadi ia selalu menemaniku setiap hari. Aku sangat senang mempunyai teman sepertinya, aku tidak ingin dia pergi meninggalkanku jadi sampai sekarang aku tidak memberitahu penyakitku padanya agar dia tidak menjauhiku seperti yang lainnya.

Sebuah kebohongan kecil ini jika terbongkar mungkin akan memutuskan tali persahabatan kami dan aku tidak akan bisa melihat dirinya dan senyumannya lagi. Aku hanya membiarkan waktu ini berjalan dan aku berharap bisa terus bersamanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tidak kusangka kami sudah menginjak bangku SMA dan Yuki sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan manis namun masih bersifat kekanakan dan suka makan permen cokelat. Ia memutuskan untuk memotong pendek rambut cokelatnya.

Selain Yuki, aku juga mulai tumbuh menjadi laki laki tampan, rambutku pendek mulai tumbuh dan kumodel keren. Aku juga membentuk tubuhku dengan mengikuti fitness ringan setiap hari dan sering minum susu agar badanku tinggi. Meskipun aku tidak dibolehkan olahraga tapi aku melakukan kegiatan diatas setiap hari membuatku semakin lama berubah dari cowok culun menjadi cowok atletis dan keren.

Hubungan kami tidak berubah, kami selalu bersama seperti biasa bahkan kami semakin akrab apalagi untuk pertama kalinya aku dan Yuki satu kelas. Meskipun dia mempunyai teman baru lainnya, ia tidak melupakanku dan saat pulang sekolah kami selalu pulang bareng.

Tentang penyakitku, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kankerku ini semakin lama semakin parah kadang aku harus pulang lebih awal untuk melakukan kontrol dan sering menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit untuk pengobatan. Meskipun begitu, Ingin sekali Yuki melihat perubahanku di SMA dan kebetulan aku dan Yuki satu SMA juga.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku masih tidak mau memberitahu penyakitku ini pada Yuki. Bahkan saat aku di UKS dulu aku tiba tiba pingsan karena penyakitku kambuh lagi. Yuki sangat kuatir padaku dan ia menangis keras melihat badanku lemah.

Pertama kalinya ia menangis di depanku. Oleh sebab itu aku tidak mau Yuki menangis lagi karena aku. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

 **Awalan sebelum olahraga, kita harus melakukan pemanasan dahulu.**

 **Okey memang singkat sih chapter ini yang sekaligus pemanasan dan pengenalan karakter Zero yang lonely everdays but after him meet Yuki, he not alone again, and maybe next chapter Zero will fall in love with Yuki. ( Hihihihi malah sok inggris )**

 **Memang fanfic chapter 1 atau bagian awal buatan Yuka-chan agak bisa dibilang mainstream dan membosankan ( Sayah mengakunya sendiri ) tapi jangan pernah meremehkan cerita bersambung karena ada banyak kejutan dan kisah bagus di chapter berikutnya hahahahaha ( Halah malah ceramah )**

 **Itu saja perkataan perkataan nistah dan aneh saya jangan lupa gosok gigi sebelum tidur dan pastikan bisa bedakan odol dan shampoo. Juga di follow, favorite, dan review jika minat baca. Arigatou minna...**


	2. CHP 2

Sakit Rasanya

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Yaa, semakin lama update Yuka-chan semakin terlambat yak. Huhuhuhu gomen gomen. Namun, Yuka-chan akan terus berusaha sampai dapat update fanfic maksimal setiap hari kalo gak Sabtu ya Minggu. ( Paling pool Senin lah )

Nah, sekarang giliran fanfic "Sakit Rasanya" yang Yuka-chan pilih untuk dilanjutkan chapternya. Pasti ada penasaran dengan nasib Zero selanjutnya dan Yuka-chan duga pasti kalian pikir akan bad ending nanti.

Ehm, daripada menebak terus kita langsung saja yak, Scrolllll ke bawah okay.

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

.

Penyakitku ini terus menerus menggegoroti tubuhku perlahan, membuatku terus menerus merasakan sakit setiap hari dan kadang karena aku tidak menahannya lagi. Terpaksa aku harus pulang lebih awal.

Juga karena itu, selalu saja membuatku harus terus berbohong di depannya agar dia tidak kuatir padaku.

Beberapa kali Yuki bertanya, mengapa kau selalu pulang lebih awal? Kau terlihat ada apa? Maukah aku mengantarmu ke UKS? Kau sebenarnya sakit apa?...

Begitulah ratusan pertanyaan, ia lontarkan padaku semenjak kejadian aku pingsan dulu. Juga selalu aku menjawab dengan kebohongan kecil namun berarti besar.

"Jangan pikirkan tentang penyakitku, jika aku merasa bahwa diriku sehat, maka seberat apapun penyakitku pasti tidak akan terasa sakit" itulah motivasi yang selalu ada dibenakku dan membuatku berjuang juga bertahan sampai saat ini.

Tidak lupa dengan senyuman manis seperti cahaya matahari miliknya...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat, seperti angin yang menerjang ombak di pantai dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa disadari sebelumnya.

Kini, aku dan Yuki sudah menginjak kelas dua SMA. Masa junior kami terbebas juga dan sekarang kami menjadi kelas senior yang keren dan bertanggung jawab.

Tidak kusangka kami berdua malah dipilih ikut menjadi pengurus OSIS bagian kedisiplinan. Awalnya aku ingin menolak namun setelah melihat Yuki sangat antusias untuk ikut apalagi katanya ia ingin sekali menjadi pengurus OSIS.

Aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya dan ikut menjadi pengurus OSIS setelah berdebatan yang cukup panjang dengan orang tuaku yang kuartir dengan kesehatanku jika harus mengikuti kegiatan berat seperti itu.

Di trotoar, aku dan Yuki berjalan bersama sehabis pulang sekolah kami seperti biasa mengobrol tentang sekolah atau sesuatu yang menarik di jalanan.

"Nee, nee, Zero-kun" panggil Yuki semangat di sampingku

"Nani?"

"Kau tahu tidak tentang ketua OSIS yang baru?" ehm ketua OSIS baru, kelihatan teman teman sekelas sedang membicarakan soal itu. Aku dengar ketua OSIS ini terpilih bukan dari voting seluruh siswa namun karena ditunjuk langsung oleh pihak kurang tahu, mengapa bisa terjadi hal tersebut?

"Tahu, memang ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku disakuku

"Aku malu menyatakannya, Zero-kun" ucap Yuki sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya

"Katakan saja, ada apa?" sebenarnya aku penasaran mengapa Yuki

"Jadi begini, entah kenapa setiap aku memandang dirinya..., aku merasa hatiku berdegup kencang, Zero-kun" jawab Yuki dengan wajah polos.

Apa? Eeh apa aku tidak salah dengar, tidak tidak, pasti aku benar benar salah dengar. Ini masih mimpi'kah? Jawaban Yuki barusan menandakan... bahwa Yuki-chan mempunyai rasa pada ketua OSIS itu.

"Kira kira itu kenapa ya Zero-kun?" tanya Yuki lagi lalu berhenti berjalan menunggu jawabanku.

"Eeeeh, ehm kelihatannya itu mempunyai banyak arti Yuki-chan" jawabku asal meskipun aku tahu bahwa tanda itu mempunyai satu arti saja.

"Wah begitu ya, berarti ucapan temanku tentang alasan jantung berdegup kencang tandanya aku mulai suka sama Kaname-senpai ternyata salah ya" sumpah aku ingin membunuh teman Yuki yang berkata seperti itu di depan gadis polos seperti Yuki ini. ( Meskipun memang bener sih )

"Ya begitulah" jawabku singkat membuang rasa malu-ku setelah di skakmat dengan ucapan teman Yuki tersebut.

"Tapi.., Zero-kun. Selain aku selalu berdegup kencang di dekatnya, aku juga tidak berhenti memikirkannya setiap aku bertemu dengannya"

Sekarang hatiku yang terasa tertusuk, apakah ini yang orang lain bilang dengan perasaan tidak terbalaskan? Tidak kuduga rasa sakitnya sama dengan penyakit yang kuderita ini.

Mendengarnya membuatku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Senyum lembutku yang biasa kutunjukkan mulai luntur karena hatiku yang biasa menahan senyum kini sedang melemah alias sakit hati.

Jadi selama ini aku berada disampingmu kau anggap apa? Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku sendiri sambil menyembunyikan amarahku karena tidak bisa memarahi gadis cantik dan polos sepertimu.

"Zero-kun kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Yuki tiba tiba menunjukkan wajahnya di depanku. Membuat sedikit kaget.

"Eh..., aku tidak apa apa, aku cuman bingung harus menjawab pertanyaanmu" bohongku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Begitukah, kelihatannya banyak teman teman pada sibuk daripada harus menjawab pertanyaanku, sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal namun bagaimana lagi aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka lagi. Dan lagi saat aku bertanya pada Zero-kun, kau tidak tahu jawabannya" muram Yuki namun ia sembunyikan dibalik senyuman biasanya.

" _Hah apa apaan ini, kok dia terlihat sedih sekarang, aduh bagaimana ini, apa aku harus menjawab jujur padanya"_ batinku memandang Yuki yang terlihat muram dan meminta perhatian padaku.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi lebih baik hatiku yang terluka daripada melihatnya sedih dan putus asa seperti ini. Itu akan membuatku semakin sakit lagi melihat menangis.

"Kalo bisa menambahkan sebenarnya aku pernah baca di berbagai sumber bahwa jika jantungmu sedang berdegup kencang dan kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan seseorang berarti tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta" jawabku jujur, akhirnya aku menjawabnya juga.

Kelihatannya Yuki tidak menyukaiku, kurasa aku belum bisa menyaingi ketampanan Kaname kakak kelasku sekaligus ketua OSIS berperanguh di sekolah ini.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Yuki terlihat merah dan malu. Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini..

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku ternyata menyukainya hahahaha" ucap Yuki, sumpah aku gemes dengan kepolosannya meskipun aku kesal karena dia menyukai laki laki lain bukan aku yang selalu menemaninya dari kelas SD.

Saat kami berjalan, tidak terasa kami sudah sampai di halte bis. Yuki naik bis sedangkan jarak rumahku berada tidak jauh dari situ hanya jarak satu blok dari halte bis ini.

Meskipun kita sering bersama namun perlu diketahui aku belum pernah menunjukan Yuki dimana rumahku karena aku tidak mau Yuki melihat bahwa di kamarku banyak peralatan kesehatan dan bau obat. Oleh sebab itu, aku berbohong jika rumahku masih jauh dan pura pura menunggu bis selanjutnya di halte.

"Hah.., bisnya sudah sampai, aku pulang dulu ya Zero-kun besok kita lanjutkan di sekolah oke" pamit Yuki lalu langsung meluncur masuk ke dalam bis, aku bisa mendengar nada kesal Yuki melihat bisnya sudah sampai padahal dirinya ingin berbicara banyak dengan diriku.

Kendaraan besar itu membawa Yuki pergi sampai meninggalkan jejak ban di jalanan. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Dengan udara dingin sehabis hujan ini, aku menggigil kedinginan.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, apalagi sekarang aku lupa membawa obat" ucapku pelan pada diriku sendiri sambil melipat tanganku.

"Sudah senangkah bersenang senangnya?" terdengar suara laki laki di belakangku yang tidak asing di telingaku. Otomatis aku langsung berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan laki laki yang membuatku merasa cemburu siapa lagi selain Kuran Kaname yang sekarang mengenakan jaket hoodie berwarna hitam dan celana jeans.

"Kau..., Kenapa Kaname-senpai bisa berada di tempat ini?" tanyaku heran, biasanya Kaname-senpai sering diantar-jemput naik mobil namun sekarang ia sedang menunggu di halte bis permandangan yang aneh untuk kami.

"Soal itu kebetulan aku sedang berjalan jalan sebentar disini" jawabnya santai sambil menatap sinis ke arahku dengan mata cokelatnya. Membuatku sedikit gemetaran.

"Oh, begitu" tanggapanku singkat lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke lain

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Yuki-chan?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa basi. Kenapa dia terlihat peduli dengan Yuki. Aku kira hanya Yuki yang memperhatikannya.

"Aku dan Yuki adalah sahabat sejak SD, kami tidak terlepaskan dan selalu bersama" jawabku tegas, aku penasaran mengapa dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Persahabatan antara laki laki dan perempuan tidak akan bertahan lama dan hanya berujung pada cinta saja, oleh sebab itu, aku ingin kau menjauh dari Yuki"

"Hah, apa katamu? Mengapa aku harus menjauhi Yuki, lagipula kau siapanya Yuki, berkata aneh seperti itu?" geramku sampai menarik kerah jaket Kaname karena ucapannya yang aneh dan berlagak sombong sok dia ketua OSIS. Namun kakak kelasku ini terlihat tenang saat aku mau menghajarnya.

"Kita singkat saja, aku akan memberikan penawaran untukmu" tawar Kaname mengalihkan mempersingkat pembicaraan

"Penawaran apa?" aku mulai melepaskan kerah jaket Kaname

"Pertama, kau harus menjauhi Yuki dan penyakitmu akan disembuh oleh pamanku karena kebetulan pamanku adalah dokter yang ahli dan terpecaya di luar negeri" jawab Kaname sambil menunjukkan satu telunjuknya

"Kedua, kau bisa mendekati Yuki seperti biasa namun rahasia kecilmu soal penyakitmu akan kuberitahu Yuki" sambungnya sambil menunjukan dua jarinya.

"Penawaran macam apa ini?" bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang sakit padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak memberitahu soal ini pada lainnya. Mengapa ini berkaitan dengan Yuki.

"Ada beberapa alasan yang tidak perlu kau tahu" jawab Kaname dengan tersenyum aneh.

"Sial...," aku langsung kembali menarik kerah jaket Kaname dan mau menghajarnya

"Jawab aku..., sebelum aku memilih tawaranmu itu, beritahu tahu aku dulu apa hubunganmu dengan Yuki?" tanyaku sedikit mengancam meskipun aku ini sakit namun dengan beberapa latihan fitnes membuat ototku terbentuk sedikit demi sedikit.

"Karena kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya, kelihatannya aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang..." ujar Kaname sambil menaikkan kedua pundaknya.

Kaname menghela nafas...,"Aku dan dia sebenarnya sudah bertunangan"

"Apa katamu?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

 **Kapan terakhir kau pacaran?**

 **Ehm kapan yak, kelihatannya... Belom pernah**

 **Halo comeback again bersama saya Yuka-chan di fanfic "Sakitnya itu disini" *disetrum Zero* eh salah di fanfic "Sakit rasanya"**

 **Sudah mulai ini sisi rival antara Zero dan Kaname. Pasti para fans Kaname pada protes karena tokoh kesukaannya menjadi antagonis disini. Hehehehe karena harus memenuhi porsi cerita diharuskan ada tokoh jahat dan terpilihlah Oppa Kaname menjadi tokoh antagonis.**

 **Sama seperti di judul pasti hanya ada rasa sakit saat membaca fanfic ini namun semakin lama tidak sakit malah akan terasa ngena di hati wkwkwwk**

 **Oke sekian salam penutup saja, jangan lupa review, favorite, dan follow nih fanfic oke..., Arigatou Minna**


	3. CHP 3

Sakit Rasanya

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Satu, dua, tiga, action.

Rasa sakit bukanlah suatu hal tidak dapat dianggap sepele, malahan rasa ini bisa membuat orang menjadi pribadi yang kuat atau malah membunuh secara perlahan seperti virus yang menyakitkan yang menggerogotimu perlahan..

Bagaimana kisah Zero yang sedang mengalami kendala masalah ini?

Apakah ia masih bertahan menghadapi banyak cobaan yang sedang menimpanya ini?

Kita langsung saja guys scroll yuk ke bawah

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

Pagi yang dingin dan berkabut, aku memandang jalan dengan tatapan kosong, setelah ancaman dari Ketua Osis itu, membuatku semakin bingung dan stress. Bahkan di dalam bis ini, aku tidak bisa mendengarkan apaapun selain perkataan Kaname tersebut

Banyak pertanyaan dan ketakutan menyelimuti diriku, sebelum aku singgah di panggung sandiwara yang kusebut sekolah itu nanti. Aku memang sengaja menghabiskan uangku untuk naik bus ke sekolahku, padahal jarak rumahku dari sekolah tidak terlalu jauh.

Rasa kesal dan cemas ini membuat aku malas untuk melakukan sesuatu salah satunya adalah berjalan kaki ke sekolah.

Sampai di sekolah, aku akan mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya meskipun hatiku ini masih bingung dan sakit. Apalagi di depan gadis yang kucintai

"Aku harus tenang, aku harus tenang.." ucapku beberapa kali pada diriku sendiri

"Haloooo Zero-kun, selamat pagii"

"Huaaaaaaa" saat aku sedang melamun tiba tiba gadis yang kucintai namun tidak ingin kutemui menampar punggungku dengan keras membuatku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan

"Yuki-chan..." jawabku dengan suara kecil dan lirih, aku memalihkan mukaku

"Zero ayoo kita jalan bareng ke kelas yuk" ucapnya semangat tanpa dosa dan ia sangat maniss sekali

"Eeeh...,' batinku kaget krn tiba tiba menarik tanganku

Biasanya aku mengomel dan tersenyum padanya saat Yuki menarik tanganku, namun kucuman diam dengan wajah muram di wajahku. Bahkan aku berjalan lesu mengikutinya.

Sesampai di kelas, aku memperhatikan pelajaran sambil melamun dengan kondisi bimbangku saat ini, Yuki tidak berhenti menyapa dan tersenyum padaku saat pelajaran. Namun, dengan perasaan yg sakit aku mengacuhkannya sambil memandang ke lainnya.

Apa yang telah kulakukan adalah sesuatu yang belom pernah kulakukan pada Yuki sebelumnya. Kutakutkan dia sakit hati kuperlakukan seperti ini.

Aku mengalihkan pikiranku ini dengan tidur di meja kelas...

.

* * *

.

Bel Istirahat berbunyi, cepat cepat aku pergi meninggalkan kelas, menghindari Yuki yang saat ini masih serius mengerjakan matematika bersama teman temannya yang lain.

Aku mencari tempat yang sepi dan bersih supaya aku bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa ketahuan Yuki, dengan bekal roti dan susu dari rumah ini. Aku terlintas teringat gudang olahraga tenis yang biasanya sepi.

Akupun berlari kecil menuju kesana, aku tidak berani lari cepat karena akan mempengaruhi kesehatanku.

Sampai disana, aku merasakan angin semilir besar dari lapangan yang terbuka ini...aku menghirup udara segar ini sambil menutup mataku.

Aku membuka pintu gudang namun sayangnya terkunci

"Sial terkunci, biasanya gudang ini jarang terkunci" batinku kesal

Sambil menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, aku menemukan sebuah gang sempit samping gudang, tempatnya lumayan bersih dan juga sepi. Aku memutuskan untuk makan siang di tempat itu.

Mau tidak mau akan harus makan siang demi kesehatanku meskipun hari ini aku sangat tidak mood untuk makan apapun.

Namun, saat aku mau memakan sandwichku...

"Baaaaaaa, Zero-kun" seru Yuki yang sekali lagi muncul di hadapanku tanpa kusadari, tentu saja aku hampir tersedak karena kaget.

Aku langsung meminum susu cokelatku

"Huk...hukk..." aku masih terbatuk batuk meski aku sudah minum

"Kau tidak apa apa Zero-kun?" tanya Yuki lembut

Siaal... kenapa Yuki bisa tau aku disini, aku sudah berusaha pergi sembunyi darinya dan makan di tempat sepi seperti ini.

Aku mendiamkannya, lalu segera aku mengambil sandwich dan minumanku lalu pergi meninggalkan tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Sialan apa yg sudah kulakukan, kenapa aku berlagak seperti orang jahat disini" batinku kesal dan kecewa sendiri

Aku mencoba menoleh sedikit ke Yuki, gadis itu cuman terdiam sambil menganga lebar, melihat sifatku yang aneh ini.

"Zero-kun tunggu" Yuki mengejarku dan tangannya yang lembut menyentuh punggungku

"Ayoo temani aku ke kantin yuk" ajak Yuki sambil tersenyum

Haaah? Setelah aku memperlakukannya seperti itu, dia masih berlagak biasa saja bahkan tanpa emosi sedikitpun ia malah mengajakku ke kantin?

Bagaimana aku bisa menghindarinya Kaname, Gadis ini sangat ingin dekat denganku dan ia benar benar seorang malaikat yang sangat polos

.

* * *

.

Meskipun aku terus menghindar dari Yuki, namun selalu saja gadis itu mengikutiku terus di sekolah. Bahkan kadang berkata pedas bahkan mengacuhkannya, ia tetap menempel pada diriku.

Tentu saja aku kuatir sekali, jika Kaname melihat ini, ia akan membeberkan rahasia terbesarku ini pada Yuki. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Cukup aku yang merasakan sakit ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat senyum Yuki luntur melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini.

Apalagi dia sudah bertunangan, aku tidak tau apakah Yuki tau soal ini, dia terlihat biasa saja dan enjoy berada di dekatku seakan ia tidak punya siapapun yang ia dekati selain diriku.

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga, kami hari ini bermain bulu tangkis di lapangan terbuka. Tentu saja bukan hal menyenangkan bagiku yang tidak terlalu menyukai terik matahari yang panas dan menyengat.

Namun aku berusaha untuk tetap bertahan minimal setelah selesai penilaian bulu tangkis. Ooh ya soal olahraga aku tidak terlalu jelek banget meskipun kondisi tubuhku seperti ini, bahkan dokter pribadiku sering menyuruhku untuk tidak memaksakan diri saat pelajaran olahraga.

Setelah pertandingan satu lawan satu, aku menang dan mendapatkan skor hampir tipis 26-24

Yuki beberapa berteriak dan menyemangatiku, ia sangat senang aku menang bulu tangkis. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa menyahutnya meski Yuki sudah memujiku beberapa kali.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian Kepalaku mulai merasa pusing, aku memutuskan untuk istrihat di UKS, saat pelajaran olahraga sedang berlangsung tepatnya saat Yuki mendapat giliran bertanding.

"Kurasa ia tidak akan sempat mengejarku, saat ia sedang serius bertanding disana" batinku sambil diam diam izin ke guru olahraga, lalu pergi ke UKS sekolah

Aku pusing karena aku sudah terkena sinar matahari terlalu lama dan apalagi pikiranku sedang terbebani sekarang. Yaa kurasa benar kata Dokter jika pikiran kita penuh dengan beban masalah maka akan berpengaruh pada kesehatan juga.

Sesampai di UKS, aku langsung merebahkan diriku di kasur untuk beristirahat sejenak. Namun, aku teringat obat khususku tertinggal di kelas. Mau tak mau aku harus mengambilnya apalagi jam ini waktuku untuk minum obat..

"Aaah...mau tak mau aku harus mengambilnya di kelas, abis itu, aku akan langsung tidur"

Dengan kepala yang masih pusing, tubuhku yang sempoyongan berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Rasanya ingin segera istihat. Sampai aku dengan mata yang berkunang kunang aku melihat Kaname dan Yuki sedang berdua bersama di lorong sepi

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 **Yaah lumayan pendek yak wkwkwkk**

 **Gomen gomen, kebetulan aku membuat fanfic ini pas kerja PKL ini :v jadi yaa saat aku luang, aku membuat fanfic ini. Jadi yaa kadang kalimatnya tidak sebanyak sebelumnya. Jadi harap maklum yak**

 **Yaa inti dari chapter 3 hari ini adalah tentang Zero yang berusaha menghindar dari Yuki namun gadis itu tidak seakan tidak mau lepas dan terus mengikuti Zero kemanapun. Sampai lelaki itu tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.**

 **Lalu di ending Yuki bersama si Kaname, di lorong..**

 **Ehmm, penasaran?**

 **Tunggu chapter 4 yak**

 **Itu saja sih salam dari Yuka-chan, jangan lupa favorite, follow, review fanfic ini yak. Arigatou Minna**


End file.
